


comfortable

by ruined



Series: word prompts #2 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trans Jackson Whittemore, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "I want to see you."





	comfortable

"That's it, baby," Allison murmurs, rubbing Jackson's back soothingly. Jackson has never taken a cock this big, but they've been preparing for this for weeks, slowly upping the girth and length of Jackson's dildos. 

"You're doing so well," she encourages, watching the dildo sink deeper into Jackson's hole. Jackson lets out a groan, half pain and half pleasure, and drops onto his elbows, taking the last of the dildo. 

Allison stills, and reaches around to circle Jackson's clit, an attempt to distract him from the pain. He's still wet, enough so that two of her fingers slide in easy when her fingers move further back.

"Allison," Jackson whimpers. "I want to see you." 

She pulls out carefully, and Jackson twists, shifting until he's on his back, his thighs either side of Allison. 

Warmth spreads the her chest at the sight of him, relaxed and vulnerable beneath her as she presses back in, and she leans forward to kiss him, so grateful that he's comfortable enough with her to do this. 

He kisses her back, sweet in the way he only ever is when they do this. When he's full and overwhelmed. 

Jackson wiggles his hips when she's all the way in, and lets out a slight moan. "You can move now. Just go slow." 

Allison does. Pulling out until only the tip is still inside, then sinking back in. She finds out quick that hard, shallow thrusts are the fastest way to get Jackson sobbing, hips jerking up to meet hers. He's hand is rubbing at his clit, more rough than she would have thought could be pleasurable, but Jackson wails when he comes, his whole body going taunt before relaxing against the sheets. 

She fucks him through it, slowing down her pace but still going until Jackson pushes at her shoulder. 

"You okay?" Allison smooths a hand over his hair, petting him. 

"Want to make you come," Jackson mumbles.

His eyes are drooping already, and Allison smiles. 

"You can owe me one."


End file.
